Dipper's Fake Punishment
by Ghosty911
Summary: Dipper's in jail for something he didn't do. When they find out he was innocent they let him out. Although he isn't acting how most people think he would be acting... Rated T for safety Wendip
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Dipper's in jail for something he didn't do. When they find out he was innocent they let him out. Although he isn't acting how most people think he would be acting... Rated T for safety

Chapter 1: The Courtroom

Dipper's Pov

My hands are sweating like crazy, I look up and see the judge and Grunkle Stan' attorney arguing to see if i'm guilty or not. I'm really guilty you see, Bill, the evil isosceles dream demon, possesed me and kinda made Sheriff Walker(AN: Sheriff Walker is my OC, couldn't decide who to take the role) get trapped in the dreamscape and left a fake corpse in his place. "Okay, I have decided!" Said the judge in a mighty voice. " I have decided that Dipper Pines is..." Thoughts run through my head as he says those words. "Guilty!" Oh god please no... i'm wishing this a nightmare and i'll wake up any second now. "What! This isn't fair! He isn't dead he-." "I have had enough of your rambling Dipper, we all know that there's no such thing as a dream demon. Guards take him to the county jail bus and put in cell...014." Said the judge with hesitation at the cell number. "What? No! You've gotta believe me! I'm not lyi-!" I got interupted by the gag put on my mouth as I got dragged out of the courtroom. I saw Mabel bawling her eyes out, Stan looking at me regretfully, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Bill waving goodbye and cackling like a maniac.

Mabel's POV

I saw Dipper get dragged away and started sobbing. I tried running towards him but Grunkle Stan stopped me and said " I'm sorry kid, it's too late we tried our best." We went to the Mystery Shack after that and I ran upstairs into the attic and went into Sweater Town. I heard Grunkle Stan asking if i was okay. " Do you think i'm okay!? My brother just got sent to jail for something HE didn't DO!" I screamed and cried myself to sleep that night

AN: Hey Guys hope you enjoyed this chapter this is my first fanfiction so please be nice Chapter 2 is coming soon so you won't have to wait. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dipper's Cries

Time Skip: 1 Year

Dippers POV

Now i know why they call cell 014 'The Torture Chamber'. Every day the prisoners have a chance to take out their anger on a person in cell 014, they have to have good behavior though so not many come to beat me to death. "Prisoner Gideon Gleeful please come over to cell 014." Said the radio. Great, now i'm gonna get beaten to death by a crazy insane 9 year old. Just great. "Well who do we have here... Dipper Pines." "Come on Gideon just get this over with" I said preparing for the pain. "Very well, Guards! Give me my knife" 'What! He has a knife! He shouldn't have a knife!, I thought as my train of thoughts were broken by Gideon's maniacal laughter. "Get ready Pines, for the worst day of your life." Were the last words I remember Gideon saying before he stabs me in the the legs and chest before screaming then passing out.

Grunkle Stans POV

"Mabel can you get out of the room to eat for once?" I hear a muffled 'fine' as i heard the door unlocked and a depressed Mabel come out of the room. "Hey little dude whats up?" I hear Wendy say to Mabel downstairs before i go down there my self. Wendy came here most of the time after her shift to comfort Mabel about Dipper "Nothing just thinking about... him" Mabel says before she starts sobbing with her head down. "Dont worry about him, he's probably just fine thinking about you." Says Wendy to comfort her.

I eat the pizza we ordered and go to watch TV. "Breaking News, the case of the murdered Sheriff in training Matthew Walker has been resolved as we find Matthew clearly alive." My heart stopped for a moment and then I called Wendy and Mabel in. " Wendy, Mabel come look!" Mabel and Wendy come in just in time for Matthew Walker's interview. "I don't remember anything from what happened the last year, I just saw complete darkness for what felt like eternity then woke up in a dumpster." Mabel and Wendy gasped. "So that concludes our interview with Matthew Walker. Since Matthew Walker is clearly alive that means that now 13 year old Dipper Pines will be released in a months time from now " "Yes! I knew he didn't kill anyone, Dipper's too nice to do that!" Cried Mabel. "We should start setting up decorations for when Dipper comes back." I suggested. "Yea what Stan said." replied Wendy " Glitter for all!" Shouted Mabel, her more optimistic side showing. I'm glad that shes finally out of her mini-depression. "Lets get going!" I said going to get the car ready.

Hi guys! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I cant beleive in an hour already 2 reviews. Now that might be a little but its alot for a new fanfiction author like me, :D well on to the reviews!

Psycho Delic263: I think you mean Sheriff Blubs, because I see the show all the time and he's the real sheriff, my friend

Me: No i don't mean Sheriff Blubbs though he will be helping Sheriff in train Matthew Walker as you can see in this chapter :)

Lioness Deity: KEEP GOING!

Me: Thanks for the motivation Lioness! ;) Keeps me going


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys sorry I couldn't update earlier with school and all but I hope you guys will be okay with that, well now on to the story!

Timeskip: 1 month

Dipper's POV

I woke up to see a roof, not just a normal roof but a bus roof. The same bus that was taking me into the hellhole prison. That was weird since i expected to wake up in cell 014 with Gideon standing there and laughing while he cuts me up.I stood up not talking since i didn't trust anyone enough to speak to them or react to certain people. Only people I was afraid of got reaction from me, but only one: hiding. I looked at the window to see Gravity Falls coming into view. Great, same people who sent me here with no regrets want me back. The only person I might forgive is Mabel for now. "Get off kid, go back to your little shack!" Said the bus driver as i got my hat and got off. I saw the Mystery Shack with the S on the ground and entered. Everything was dark and silent, except for some sparkles here and there but very well concealed. "SUPRISE!" Yelled Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Soos, and coming out of the employees only door, Wendy. "Hey little dork, how you doing?" Said Wendy with a grin on her face. I looked at them and went in to the room to do a certain thing to a certain book.

Mabel's POV

What happened to Dipper? Why didn't he say anything? "Hey guys, why didn't say anything?" I asked, hoping to get an answer. "I dont know kid, why don't you and Wendy go up stairs to ask him?" Said Grunkle Stan going to the kitchen to get the cake ready. "Lets go Wendy!" "On it little dude." We ran upstairs to see a sight I thought I would never see:

Dipper trying to burn book #3

"DIPPER!" I yell getting his attention as i tried to restrain him from burning our only way to defend ourselves against the mythical creatures of Gravity Falls. I manage to get him away from the book with help from Wendy. "Dipper what's gotten into to you!" I yell at him. He just stands there, as if he wasn't there anymore. "Wendy can you try to help Dipper to answer to someone?" I said, worried about my brother. "Sure but how?" Wendy replies. I grin and whisper to Wendy, "Kiss him on his birth mark." I replied with a mischievous grin. "Okay if its what it takes i'll d o it." Responds Wendy. Wendy takes off his cap and brushes his hair aside to see the infamous birth mark: The Big Dipper. Wendy pecks him on his birthmark, but something unexpected happens, he stays still, looking at the other end of his room. "Wha...?" I say dazed that Dipper stood still. "How but but but...?" "Don't worry Mabel lets just get him downstairs..." Says Wendy with a curious look on her face. We drag Dipper downstairs into the lounge to go eat some cake. I wonder what happened in that prison for Dipper to act like this...

Hey guys hope your enjoying my story, reason I couldn't upload earlier is since school :P i try to update every day to keep you guys entertained but some days I guarantee that i will be uploading a new chapter are weekends or most holidays. Well time to gets to the reviews!

dis gurl tho: This is awesome! I lovvvvvvveeeeeeee it! Keep going, your great!

Me: Thanks for all the support, makes me remember that there are people out there that like my writing :)

Rowis12: Cant wait for the next chapter! :)

Me: Well here it is ;)

Psycho Delic263: I imagine that Dipper isn't going to be himself anymore since Gideon stabbed him in the chest and legs.

Me: Yeah and also since he got tortured by even more brutal prisoners as you can see in this chapter leave him sorta unresponsive.

LionessDeity: Oh my Gods. DIPPER! HANG IN THERE, BUD! Though, thirteen? Interestingly, you can get arrested at TEN! So...

MOOORREEEEE!

Me: Yup wish good luck for Dipping Sauce since he won't be having much of it and i put thirteen since in the show he is 12 so... yeah and you can get arrested at TEN years old? Damn...

Thanks guys for the supportive reviews and see you guys later

Ghost out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys whats up i'm back to upload some new chapters today and i'm thinking about making a walking dead game fanfiction tell me what you guys think. Well on to the story!

Wendy's POV

Something's wrong with Dipper, that i can assure but why? What happened in that prison that made him like that? Mabel and I drag Dipper down into the kitchen to eat the cake. When i finished my cake I looked at Dipper worriedly since he hasn't eaten ANY of his cake, hasn't even picked up his spoon. "Dipper, you need help?" I ask him, sorta expecting a response but he doesn't answer. I pick up his spoon and try to feed him some cake, guess eating is one of the only things that he responds to so I kept feeding him until there wasn't anymore on his plate. "Mr Pines! I have to go back home I don't want my dad to get worr-." I get cut off by Mr Pines saying to go like a maniac. He didn't end up well last time my dad was worried about me. I go outside and get into my bike riding to my home, thinking about the Dipper i used to know.

Dippers POV

Damn it I was so close to burning that book if it weren't for Wendy and Mabel that damned thing wouldn't hurt us anymore. Reason I say that is because Bill hates the book, and since we have it we're his number 1 target, no book, no crazy triangle demon trying to hurt us. I feel Wendys lips touch my birthmark but I got over that school boy crush a long time ago. I get dragged down the stairs by Mabel and Wendy and Wendy starts to feed me, I definitely don't wanna die from choking before destroying that damned book, so i swallow. My taste buds have gotten so used to weird prison food so I don't taste much. I see Wendy leave the shack and I hear Mabel come to drag me upstairs into the attic and into my bed and I slowly drift into sleep.

Hey guys! Dont kill me yet, i need to finish the story first! Im sorry for the delay in time, homework can kill time so much its not even funny. Thanks for the amazing reviews you guys have been sending me, I really appreciate, so over to Review Time!

SquirellandNight123: I LUV DIS SO FRAGGIN MUCH! Please update soon!

Me: Thanks for all the support Squirel! And heres the update I promised!

GravityFallsMD: Gideon you little butass i'll eat u

Me: Noooo don't eat him yet, maybe later, but not yet I need him for the story! XD

Snowflake: Poor Dipper

Me: Yup, poor Dipper indeed.

Psycho Delic263: Somehow i think Dippers behavior has something to do with Gideon. He must have cast a spell on him!

Me: It does have something to do with Gideon but its a spell its more of a not so trusting Dipper. Technically he's traumatized by the physical abuse they gave him down at the prison.

StkAmbln: This is tragic, I don't think even for a second that his life is gonna be as happy as before. But at least he won't have to deal with everyone in the shack teasing him, I mean, if they have a heart.

Update soon!

Me: You're right it isn't gonna be as happy as before, and no he won't have to deal with that anymore :) by the way heres your update :D

Lioness Deity: Yes, OOC is SERIOUS business. Yeah, you can get arrested at ten. And that was my thoughts exactly.

MORE

Me: Yup, the OOC is real in this fanfic, poor poor Dipper getting cut and bruised everyday for 1 year can get them really OOC :P Thanks for the support :) Heres your chapter.

Thanks for all the support and reviews guys! Really means a lot to me, a beginning fanfiction author

Ghost, Out


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, new update! Decided to try to do it a little early, hopefully I do update this before school :P thanks for all the support you guys have been giving me, it means alot to me. Well onto the story!

Mabel's POV

I wake up to a bright sunny morning, I look to my left to see Dipper already up just, sitting there. "Okay Dipper it's time to eat breakfast." I say to him as I stand up and drag him over to the kitchen where some how Grunkle Stan is awake already eating some cereal. "Kids, go get some of that cereal you like, what's it called, Kooky Puffs( Co-Co Puffs parody) before Wendy comes okay?" I nod to Grunkle Stan and go get some cereal for me and Dipper, who's just standing there, expressionless. "Hey Dipper, can you eat by yourself or do you need me to feed you like Wendy did yesterday?" Dipper stays there, no reaction so I guess thats a yes. I go up to Dipper and give him a spoonful of cereal before eating a spoonful myself. Thats how the rest of breakfast goes, gets pretty quiet, that is until Wendy comes in. She looks kinda worried for Dipper, so I leave them alone in the kitchen to go knit another sweater.

Wendy's POV

I get back to the Mystery Shack and immediately go to look for Dipper I find him alone in the kitchen next to a empty bowl of cereal. "Hey Dipper, how you doing little dude?" I half expected a response, but then remebered his little unresponsiveness thing. "Come on Dipper! Talk to me! Do something!" I yell at him still getting no reaction. I worry a lot about the poor kid, maybe it had something to do with day when I rejected him at the bunker. I still feel guilty from the sad look in his eyes that day. I hear some shouting outside with a muscial beat. Robbie. He still thinks I like him, creep. "Babe! Come on lets go on a date!" Yelled Robbie as he came inside the Mystery Shack. "Robbie just stop it with the stupid attempts and leave me alone!" I yell frustated, trying to get Dipper to respond to something at the same time. "Hey look, Captain Buzzkill is back( Robbie is the only one that still calls him that)." Robbie says as he come into the kitchen. "Shut up Robbie!" I yell. Shaking Dipper as one of my attempts, of course did not work. "Why are you with him instead of with me babe?" Robbie says. "I'm trying to get him to react to something other than eating!" I tell Robbie, soon regretting those words. "I'll get him to react..." Robbie says as he grins evilly. Robbie punches him straight across the face, leaving him a red mark on his cheek. "DIPPER!" I yell as i catch him from falling from his chair. Still no reaction. "Damnit Robbie! Don't you understand! I DON'T LIKE YOU!" I yell at him, hearing footsteps from the stairs, I turn and see Mabel with a curious look on her face. "Just...leave Robbie." I say, hearing Robbie running away, probably because of my outburst. "I'm sorry Mabel I was just...frustrated." I say to Mabel. "It's okay, just don't yell anymore, almost got cut when i was sewing." Mabel says as she goes upstairs dragging Dipper along, just as I go to the gift shop counter waiting for my shift to start.

Hi guys, i'm SOOO sorry for the late update it's like i meant to say yesterday, homework can be a b***h sometimes you know? Well review time!

Snowflake: You sure I can't beat up Gideon for 'good behavior'?

Me: Just a little, not too much

Psycho Delic263: I request that you make Wendy regret the day she ever rejected Dipper after they left the bunker!

Me: Done.

SlateAgate547: Love it one of the best gravity falls fanfictions out there keep up the good

work because for a beginning fanfiction author you're one of a kind :)

Me: Oh you... thanks for support!

SktAmbln: So, Dipper is still thinking, at least he hasn't lost it.

Since you're paying lots of attention to the reviews, would you tell me what is OOC?

Me: Yeah he hasn't lost it, and OOC stands for out of character

So thanks guys for the reviews and sorry for the late update.

Ghost, out


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, whats up i'm back with a chapter in mind so, into the story!

Dippers POV

Okay so I made a plan to destroy that damned book once and for all, i'm gonna let Bill take it, since he wants to destroy the book so much, why not let him do it himself, time to start the incantation. "Triangulum encantium, Veneforis dominus ventium. Veneforis venetisarium!" I hear two footsteps coming upstairs, Mabel and Wendy i'm guessing. I lock the door before they enter. "Dipper! What are you DOING!" I hear Mabel scream on the other side of the door. I see Bill appearing, so thats good. "Hey kid, welcome back from that evil jail huh." Bill says with a mischievous smirk. 'Just get the book Bill.' I think, knowing that Bill can read my mind. I hear more screams but they got muffled as I summoned Bill. "Woah woah there kid, you know I can't take things from you without making a deal." 'Fine, what do you want.' I thought to Bill. "Actually, it's more of what you want." 'I want you to leave my family and friends alone, forever.' "Deal kid." Bill said, extending his arm towards me, hand in blue flames. I reach out and shake his hand, securing the deal. "Finally, I get to destroy this damned thing." Bill said as reached for the book, once touching it engulfing it in blue flames, though it didn't looked like it burned but I didn't question it. "I saw you tried burning the thing, so for being a good sport i'll give you a surprise, might hurt right now but it'll do good in the future." Bill says before he snaps his fingers and my world fades to black, the last thing me seeing is Bill unlocking the door then disappearing.

Mabels POV

I hear the door unlocking to reveal a knocked out Dipper. "DIPPER!" I yell as i run over to him to check if he's breathing, fortunately he is. I lay him in the bed with help from Wendy. I go outside to get something for lunch with Wendy, since her shift is over, but as I leave I swear I see Dippers eyes glow blue.

Hey guys what's up, new chapter, I hope you're enjoying the story so far i'm putting up a poll( if I find out how) to see if you guys want me to write a Walking Dead DipperxClementine i've had in mind for such a long time.

Review time!

StkAmbln

Whoa, at this point Dipper looks like a rag doll, being dragged anywhere by anyone. But you know, while on the outside is calm, inside there could be a storm raging on.

And I think you don't need to worry for the updates timing. You are doing it almost daily, and that's good

Me: Yup, he's near to being a ragdoll, and yes there probably is a storm raging on, and thanks, i'm just really worried since I do like to be on time :P

Rowis12

Love it! You're doing really great :D

Me: Thanks!

Snowflake

Yes! This will be done in such a remote area no one will hear your screams Gideon! Hahahahaha!...Sorry I was thinking about something funny I heard earlier...XD

Me:... for once I actually feel bad for Gideon...

Heartless: This is pretty funny. I commented about that on this chapter before, but I wanted to add something. If you mess with Pine Tree some more, I'll comment on every chapter, promise. Do we have a deal?

-Heartless

Me: Sorry Dipper, deal...

Psycho Delic263

Ya know what I think? I think that Wendy has another reason for rejecting D other than being too old.

Me: Me too, cuz I don't think Wendy would care about age.

Thanks for reviewing, don't forget to vote on the poll, if I ever post it that is, and byee

Ghost, out


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, its a me, Ghosty im back with another chapter, don't forget to vote on my poll though, onto the story!

Dipper POV

I wake up in my room with a pain in my chest, I check to see what it is and open my eyes wide. I have a pine tree scar on my chest. 'God damn it Bill' I think as I sit on my bed thinking. I wonder what the pine tree scar means, as I unconsciously turn around to see my hand engulfed in a brilliant gold flame. I know it won't do anything, right? My hand starts hurting and so does my rib, as I see my pine tree scar glowing brighter and my hands flame grow in size. My world fades out as I let out a scream of pain as I black out.

Wendys POV

As i'm about to go ride my bike home I hear a scream, a very familiar scream coming from the attic. I run towards the door and upstairs to see Mabel, Mr Pines, and Soos huddled up around Dipper. I see a glowing yellow light in the shape of a pine tree and a yellow flame, slowly extinguishing. "What's going on?!" I say. "I don't know but he's okay now..." replies Mr Pines. "Hey umm can I... stay here for the night?" I ask nervously. "Sure, just tell your father." Mr Pines says, as I text my dad. After that i grab some blankets and pillows from Mabel, and set them on the floor and i go to sleep, worrying about Dipper.

Wassup guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter, it was a bit rushed but I hope it was okay. Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile, it is 50/50 right now, its a Dipper x Clementine crossover fanfic that i've had in mind from before I started fanfiction(Clementine is a character from Telltale's Walking Dead game, based off the series, the one on my fanfic is the season 2 Clementine). Review Time!

crazycat056

I love this story so much so-far and yes i think The walking dead DipperxClementine is a good idea

Me: Thanks for the love towards my story and i'm glad you think the DipperxClementine is a good idea, just don't forget to vote on the poll.

Psycho Delic263

OH! Bill has either possessed Dipper, or turned him into a noodle armed glowing eye version of Gideon

Me: Close enough.

SlateAgate547

Still the best also you update everyday I love it and again your one of a kind

Me: Oh you... ;3

Heartless

It's Heartless here. Love what you've done to the kid! HAHAHA, can't wait for the hurt part... i'm glad we have a deal, because i can't WAIT to see Pine Tree suffer. His pain is hilarious! Keep up the good work toots!

-Heartless

Me: I'm feeling worse and worse for Dipper as time goes on...

Snowflake

Ok I am done with him. *gives Gideon back*

Gideon: Please don't leave me with that monster again! All she would talk about were fandoms and someone named Alex! Please I will do whatever you say

Me: What did you do to him, even I couldn't do that... I can't imagine...

MaBill

Oooh this is really good! Can't wait for the next chapter!

Me: Thanks for ze beautiful support.

Lizzy Lou

i wonder why dipper wanted to get rid of that ''damned book''

Me: Read chapter 6 to find out

SophiaCrutchfeild chapter 6 . 3h ago

Heartless is freaking creepy! how could you make a deal w/ him? Otherwise, 3 this!

Me: I don't know how, but i'm kinda regretting it...

Thanks for all the reviews guys really means a lot to me, and incase your wondering, the poll is on a tie 1 yes 1 no

Ghost, out


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sooooooo sorry guys! My tablet wouldn't turn on yesterday! Hope you enjoy the chapter, now onto the story!

Wendys POV

I wake up at 6:30 AM, as my body is used to waking up at that time. I expect to hear the ramblings of my little brothers and the snoring of my dad, but instead I hear complete silence. I stand up to remember that I slept at the Mystery Shack in the middle of Dipper and Mabel's beds. I go into the employees lounge to get something to eat, as I eat i hear some shuffling and then some low screams and a yellowish glow coming out of the twins bedroom. 'Dipper!' I think as I run up the stairs to see Dipper shuffling and screaming lowly with his pine tree scar glowing and his flame growing, as i'm about to yell for Mr Pines to come here, his glowing and flame stop immediately. I come closer to see Dipper slowly waking up. "Hey Dipper? You okay little dude?" I see Dipper eyebrows furrow, as if he's debating something. He puts a semi relaxed face and does something unexpected. "Yeah, im sorta okay." Dipper said. My jaw dropped. Dipper was talking! "Dipper!" I tackled him to the floor and hugged him. "What's happening." I hear a voice say. "Mabel! Dipper's talking!" I see Mabel jump off her bed and onto the attic floor. "Dipper! You're back!" "Just because I can talk doesn't mean i'm my old self." Said Dipper, calmly and just a little coldly. "Im going to eat some breakfast" Dipper said, going downstairs with no energy in his voice. I just can't help but wonder what happened to him and if it's my fault

Hi guys i'm SOOOOOOOO sorry about not updating yesterday! If my tablet turned on I would've updated. Dont forget to vote on the poll, yes has 2 voters and no has 1, now, onto Review Time!

Psycho Delic263

Why do I get the sudden feeling that Wendy is falling in love with Dipper every time he gets worse?

Me: Because she's feeling sorta guilty, since she thinks it was her fault since she rejected Dipper in Into the Bunker.

Snowflake chapter 7 . Oct 11

OMG Bill what did you just do!? Dipper why are you being so stuiped?!

Me: Well Bill gave him a surprise...

Heartless

Heartless here, so, Pine Tree has a Pine Tree scar? Wow, a human who isn't dumb! If you're regretting our little deal... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Like you can regret it! Sophia, i know you.

Later Beautiful,

Heartless

Me: Thanks for calling me a human that isn't dumb? And i'm starting to think you're someone familiar...

SophiaCrutchfeild

How much are you going to hurt Dipper? I like Dipper. Also, my feelings for Heartless remain the same. Disturbed. X( I put this on my followed and favorite-d stories! 3 3 3 Omg, is this WenDip? Cause I think Wendy's going to figure it out!

Me: I'm not gonna hurt him too much, just a little bit each chapter. I feel bad for you now :P, and yes this is WenDip and thanks for putting this as one of your favorite stories :) means a lot to me.

Prisci

I started reading your story and I find it very good and interesting.

But why did not you go writing?

Me: Im sorry but I don't understand what you're trying to say.

Okay guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to vote on my poll and bye!

Ghost, out.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, sorry for the late update midde school homework is a time waster, enjoy the story and don't forget to vote on the poll!

Dippers POV

I wake up with a pain in my chest and in my hands. I fall out of my bed and hear Wendy run over to me and say, "Hey Dipper, you okay little dude?" Wendy asks. I furrow my eyebrows in thought. 'Should I respond... I don't know... fine' "Yeah, im sorta okay." I respond Wendy gasps and calls Mabel over. After Mabel tackling me and such, I stand up and walk over to eat some breakfast. I see something floating in the air covered in yellow fire, but it not burning. I was doing that. I got used to doing that after a while, since I did practice in private, when nobody was around in the room I played around with my power a little. I walk over to the floating cereal engulfed in a yellow flame and served myself some breakfast. After a while I see Wendy and Mabel come down the stairs. I immediately let go of the telepathic link and catch the cereal in my hand in the perfect time. Im hoping that they didn't see me. They would think I was possesed by Bill, and I don't want them to be worried about me. Fortunately they didn't notice and the rest of the day went by normal, excuse the fact that they bulldozed me with questions I didn't feel comfortable answering. After that Wendy wanted to stay another night for some reason, probably because I finally talk. I walk over to my bed at midnight and start practicing again with my powers. I figured out yesterday that I could practice in the dreamscape but it felt better doing it in the real world. After a while I see Wendy shuffling and muttering things while she sleeps. I try to enter into her dreamscape and succeed, after comforting her for a while in her dreams I get out of there and see her sleeping peacefully. I fall asleep thinking about the things I could accomplish using my powers. What i didn't notice was the one eye watching me throughout all of this.

Hey guys, hope you enjoyed, I rushed a little on this but I hope I did it fine, don't forget to vote on the poll and now *drumroll* Review Time!

Psycho Delic263

Dipper's talking now, but he's still depressed. This has something to do with jail and Wendy's rejection!

Me: Yup correct. Also Dipper tries his best to get over Wendy but still can't help but do some things for her as seen in this chapter

StkAmbln

So, Bill ruins your life even when you give him what he wants... so rad!

I think Dipper is being a little rude. Okay, talk to the people more,like your sister! she needs to know you're fine.

Me: No, Dipper's not be rude, he's just being depressed. And yes, that is how Bill Cipher works, he needs to take generosity classes

SlateAgate547

Another awesome chapter also I didn't comment last time because my phone broke but your still an awesome author

Me: Oh you... thanks for the support, keeps my energy for this story running.

SophiaCrutchfeild

Yay! Dipper's talking! Also, Heartless, i could like, totally take you. I love this story so much! Yay yay yay please update soon!

Me: Yup yay for Dipper! Also, I wouldn't be so sure about taking on Heartless... there's something about the guy...

Heartless

Heartless here, so, you think I'm familiar? Well, i like the way you think with this story. By the way, i very much enjoy my little cameos in this. Keep up the good work, toots! And to Sophia... i saw your comment for this one, and... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You think you could take me?

Anyway, Ghost, this deal is working out very nicely for me. You're a perfect author.

I'll be watching,

Heartless

Me: I don't know if to say thanks for the support or be sorry for Sophia... why not both :D, careful though Sophia...

Thanks for all the support and the reviews, I didn't really expect to get to 40 reviews! You guys are the best! Dont forget to vote on the poll and as always, keep reading

Ghost, out


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys wassup, i'm here with a new chapter, hope you enjoy, vote for the poll, now onto the story

Wendys POV

I wake up and see Dipper doing something downstairs cursing and such. I had a little nightmare last night but something happened that made me completely somehow change my mind. I go over to see Dipper sweating like crazy holding his hand out in the living room. "Hey Dipping sauce, you okay?" He seemed caught off guard at the moment since he turned around at blinding speed and had a look of worry on his face. "Hey Wendy." He said nervously. "I'm just practicing... uhh, stretching my arm." He said, even more nervously. I look at him with suspicion but just leave him alone on that. "So, wanna watch a movie? Just me and you." I say, sorta teasing him a little. "Maybe, lemme just go prepare some popcorn." I watch as he goes into the kitchen, and somehow prepared popcorn in a minute. I see him limping a little but covered it up quickly. "Hey Dipper, you okay?" I ask, a little worried about the limping. "Yeah, i'm fine." He responds as he makes his way over to the couch and watch some ultra-cliche movies. After a while the guys (Thompson Lee etc.) come over to take me to a weird haunted place called ' The Manor ' and its a really creepy hotel type place. "Hey Dipper wanna come?" "Sure, i'll be there in a second." Said Dipper running off to his room to get something. He comes back with a black and a little yellowish vest and black jeans. I'm sorta surprised that he wore something other than his formal attire, but what surprises me even more is that it fits him perfectly, as if he was born to wear it. "Lets go." Dipper says as we go over to the van.

Dippers POV

We go over to the van and we get inside and drive off at speeds i'm sure aren't legal. Of course the only thing that bothered me and Wendy is that Robbie was bragging about how he went in there and escaped after beating the ghosts inside of there. After a while it got REALLY annoying so I decided to do something. "Oh shut up Robbie, if you really did those things how come you couldn't even last one minute inside the convenience store without sneaking out." I lash at him with a victorious smirk. Robbie sat down the entire ride not saying a word. "Nice job little dude." Wendy whispers in my ear smiling. As Robbie is about to say something I shut him up with my telekinesis. It hurts my head and chest a lot but it's better than to listen to Robbie. Wendy must've noticed since she says "Hey Dipper, you okay?" "Yeah i'm fine…" I respond, a little weakly. Wendy looks at me with concern in her eyes "You sure?" "Yes i'm sure" I respond. We finally get to the building and I swear I see a triangle pass by. 'I hope its not who i'm thinking of….' I think as we walk into the hotel.

Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to vote on the poll, i'm closing it tomorrow so hurry up if you wanna vote. Review time!

SophiaCrutchfeild

So, Dipper's magic powers are good, right? I mean, now he can protect his family and friends! Yay!

Oh, and don't feel sorry for me. Heartless, if you're reading this, than I don't care what you say, what can you do? Hmm?

Love this story!

Me: Yup Dippers powers are gonna be used for good, and i'm still gonna feel sorry because if Heartless is who I think he is, I wouldn't want to mess with him….

Heartless

Heartless here, first off, if Pine Tree has powers, they had better come with a price. No one breaks a deal with me. And to Sophia; I can do lots of things. LOTS... OF... THINGS! So I wouldn't tempt a demon if I were you.

And toots, you better not break off our deal.

Later beautiful,

Heartless

Me: Yes Pine- I mean Dippers powers will come with a price ( mental and physical damage, depending on the caliber of thing he's using his power for) and you just pretty much confirmed who I think you are so, Sophia, careful please?

Psycho Delic263

Maybe Wendy was having a bad dream about Dipper dying. That sounds pretty logical to me, dudes.

Me: Nah she was just having a typical nightmare.

Thank you guys for reviewing on my story and hope you have a great day and as always, keep reading.

Ghost, out


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys whats up, i'm back with another chapter for you guys. Polls closing after I finish updating this chapter

Hope you enjoy! Onto the chapter

Dipper POV

As I enter the hotel-like place I feel this eerie aura running free throughout the hotel. I'm guessing Wendy feels it too since is I see her shiver violently. I don't see the others shiver since they're already trashing the place. I see Wendy with a scared looked in her face, mixed in with a little anxiety. I walk over to her. "Hey, you okay?" I ask. I may have gotten over my crush on her but that doesn't mean i'm mad at her or something. "I-I-I feel some-something…." "Its okay I feel it too, just ignore it." "O-Okay Dipper, thanks." We converse as she starts walking over to rest of the guys. She stops suddenly for a second and walks over to me and whispers, "Thanks for the help, my little hero." before she kisses me on the cheek for a good 5 seconds. "Thanks once again." She says before running off to the crew. I stood there, stunned of what just happened. I hear the crew going up the steps. I guess my body automatically reacts at the sound of their footsteps going upstairs since I ran over to the stairs. Wendy still looks a little scared but quickly hides it. The feeling of eerie does feel a lot stronger than the one at Dusk2Dawn, i'm surprised that nobody except me and Wendy have noticed the feeling. Once we get to the second floor we find a room door. "Dude lets check it out, see if find any ghosts to scare Thompson" said Nate, making fun of Thompson's fear of ghosts. "Its not funny!" Replied Thompson with a frown on his face. "Lets just check it out anyways." Said Lee calmly, somehow. As I open the door I see this portal like thing, and before I can close it, the portal sucks us all in, leaving nothing but a pine tree hat behind.

Hey guys hope you enjoyed! I had a ton of homework yesterday and was diagnosed with writer block :P I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review Time!

SophiaCrutchfeild

Okay, so Robbie's annoying. As per usual. And whoever Heartless is, I swear I can take him. I mean, a demon? Really? I doubt that.

So I just dare you, heartless. Do your worst!

Aside from that... Love it love it love it!

Me: I wouldn't do that if i were you Sophia… also thanks for the support! :D

Guest chapter 10 . Oct 15

Psycho Delic, as intelligent as you are, I suggest you keep your little 'theories' to yourself.

Sophia, dare accepted.

Ghost, I'm curious. Who exactly do you think I am? I'm glad to hear that you're honoring our deal. You know what I'm like when... I'M... MAD!

Me: I don't know if I really wanna tell you Bi- Heartless. And yes im grateful that you aren't mad, I know exactly how you are when you're mad and it's scary...

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and thanks for all the support and reviews from you guys, I really appreciate it, and as always, keep reading

Ghost, out.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys wassup i'm back i'm sorry for not updating yesterday, had to do science fair project, i'll try to do 2 chapters today if I can, onto the story!

Dippers POV

As me and the other start waking up, we're startled by a voice. "Hi Pine Tree, don't you miss this place?" Said a voice that I already recognized. "What do you want, Bill." I say with the venom clear in my voice. "I just wanted to see how far you've progressed using your… gift." Bill said that last part with hesitation. He just like me didn't want anybody knowing about my powers. I take advantage of his mind reading once again and think, 'Well, i'm able to conjure things, though it takes a toll on my body, telekinesis does the same thing but to my brain, and i'm able teleport a little bit.' I think to Bill. "Good job Pine Tree, you're making me think that it was a good idea to give you this gift." Bill says. I look to my left to see the crew staring at me. "Bill, can you leave now?" "Fine Pine Tree, but remember, i'll be watching you." Bill says as he conjures a portal out of the dreamscape. I see darkness and then I stand up to see the crew staring at me once again. "Heh heh, what's up?

Hi guys what's up i'm sorry for not updating yesterday, as I said, science fair… five times more evil than Bill.

Anyways Review Time!

Psycho Delic263 chapter 11 . Oct 16

Shut up, Heartless! I can blurt out my theories anytime I want! Oh, and Ghost, did that door say 13?

Me: Be careful Psycho… and I didn't think of that, thanks for the idea :3

SophiaCrutchfeild chapter 11 . Oct 17

Heartless? You win. You win. Leave me alone.

Psycho? Hey, um... I wouldn't if I were you. Don't dare a demon. I learned that the hard way. :'( oh god.

I WILL keep reviewing though. He can't control me completely. Also, ghost? You have the right idea. And I still love this story!

Me: I feel so guilty right now… thanks for reviewing and supporting the story though, keeps me running.

Heartless

Heartless here. Sophia made me mad. Don't do the same.

So, Pine Tree and the others have been sucked into a portal? To their worst nightmares, perhaps? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Psycho, take Ghost's advice if you know what's good for you.

Later beautiful,

Heartless

Me: Once again I feel guilty 3:. No actually they got sucked in by yo- Bill. And see Psycho, don't make him mad.

SlateAgate547 chapter 11 . Oct 17

Awesome chapter best author ever

Me: Thanks!

gruncle G chapter 11 . Oct 17

yo ghost mah man just wanna say great job this is one of the fanfics i just wana see on tv and heartless do u think your bill or something?! more more more :D

Me: Thanks! Also I don't think he thinks he's Bill. Thanks for the support.

Hylianbattlefront chapter 11 . 19h ago

You should have Dipper accidentally kill someone, and run away from the shack, making Wendy,Mabel,Soos,Stan,And Waddles worry

(Also windipftw)

Me: Nah, though I do have a similar plot coming along. ( yus wendip ftw)

Thanks for the support guys and _60_ reviews?! Thats amazing! I never thought I would have many reviews guys! Thanks for all the support and don't forget, keep reading.

Ghost, out


	13. Chapter 13

Im sooooooo SORRY guys seriously, I had this chapter for a long time but since science fair came and... yeah. Anyways here the chapter sorry once again, and now onto the story.

Dippers POV

"Hey guys…." I say nervously to the crew. "What the hell was that back there!" Robbie yells. "Woah, woah, there's no big problem, me and my sister have dealt with that isosceles demon triangle." "Whatever, its not like I can't hurt it or something." Robbie says, calming down. "Actually…." I start but don't finish since if I told them they can't do anything to them in the real world, then they'd probably flip out. As we walk towards other rooms Wendy slows down her pace a little and whispers, "What did that isosceles dude say about you having a gift." "I'll tell you later after all of this." I say reassuredly to Wendy. "Okay little dude, catch up though, you're going a bit slow. After a while we find no ghosts and we go over back to the van and drive out. The van is a bit quiet. Probably because of my meet up with Bill. I move a little closer to Wendy since it is a bit cold. "Get away from my girlfriend you freak!" Robbie screams at me. "Shut up Robbie, i'm not your girlfriend!" I start again with the famous/infamous telepathic link with Robbie to shut him up. After a while we get back to the Mystery Shack and they leave me off. I can hear poor Wendy getting bombarded with questions after I leave. I go upstairs and into my bed to wait for the next day.

Sorry guys once again, with school and all I can't really do review time for awhile... well sorry guys and hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
